youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daequan Loco
Daequan Loco (Born: ), is an American YouTuber, Twitch Streamer, and a Professional Fortnite player who currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Daequan is known for popularizing the 'Double Pump', winning Fortnite's early invitationals, and for his comedic humor. He started his Daequan Loco channel just for Fortnite content. He is a member of Team SoloMid (TSM). As of June 4, 2019, Daequan is on a hiatus due to health problems. On March 9, 2018, Daequan had once set a World Record for most eliminations in a Fortnite Game. He got 39 eliminations in a game by himself in a Teams of 20 match. However, on April 30, 2018, a YouTuber known as Teeqzy makes the new world record of 45 eliminations, surpassing Daequan by 6. Daequan's duo partner, Hamlinz, was eliminated 5 minutes since the start of the match. Hamlinz got 4 eliminations on that game with Daequan having 39, which sums 43 eliminations. That total had once became the second most eliminations from a duo team. Currently, Daequan's video formerly making a world record currently is most popular video with over 19 million views. On May 10, 2018, Daequan moved to Los Angeles when he and his TSM team successfully created their own house with Myth and Hamlinz. Joining TSM Daequan became a part of TSM in February, 2018 signing on to be a part of TSM's competitive Fortnite squad. He has had a storied gaming history, having played numerous games at a competitive level including but not limited to Destiny 1 PvP, Black Desert Online, GunZ, Wildstar, and Smite. He logged an insubstantial amount of time on H1Z1 before discovering Fortnite, is ostensibly his first Battle Royale game, where he is well known for having the most invitational wins in North America and significantly influencing the meta through his gameplay. “''I really feel blessed that TSM is an organization that I could join. It’s important to me that Reginald was also an eSports player so he can understand what it’s like for us and relate. Being a part of this organization is beyond words and I am grateful to each and every one of you that has been a part of it and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us. We have an amazing team with genuine personalities and I hope to build lasting relationships between all of us and that we are able grow not only our businesses and channels but as people as well and go on to do great things in the future. I have no doubt in my mind that we won't be 100% successful in all that we encounter!” ~ Daequan Hiatus On May 30, 2019, Daequan stated on Twitter that he was having stomach problems. On June 3, Daequan started mentioning that he had been facing multiple problems and is enduring pain "24/7". Daequan also mentions his early basketball life, where he claims he never stretched. On June 19, Daequan stated that he is slowly starting to feel better. On June 29, Daequan shared that his spine was misaligned. On July 4, Daequan stated that he should be able to make a return this month (July). He made a return on August 9, 2019. Changes On September 19, 2019, Daequan made a video explaining what had been going on during his latest times. He claims that Fortnite was not as enjoyable as it used to be (and also says he will no longer play competitively), his girlfriend (Exie) dealing with health problems, stress, and talking about his past health issues. Trivia *Daequan won the first-ever Fortnite Invitational (Custom Matchmaking game) back in December 2017. He was widely considered the best Fortnite player and started his rise to popularity at first. **Daequan is also a 5 time invitational winner since the early era of Fortnite: Battle Royale. *Daequan started the infamous 'W-Key', which is commonly said by other Fortnite streamers. Quotes *This game' doo-doo! *This game' trash! *COME HERE, BOY! *What do you mean!? *I'm coming for that booty! *Bop! *Well-known "My ... now'" quotes: **My high ground now! **My shield now! **My kill now! **My head now! **My toes now! *Give me them toes! *Come to Papa! *What are you talking about!? *REEEEE!!! *Gimme Gimme. *360 OOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA...! *360 OOMPA LOOMPA...! *LULULULULULULUL! *Well-known "..., by the way" quotes: **Streamer, by the way. **TTV, by the way. **YT, by the way. **XD, by the way. **TTV, by the way. I hit those. **TTV, by the way, forehead. **Anonymoys, by the way. *Get out of my face! *Come on...! *Give me that head, boy! *WHERE YOU GOIN', BOY!? *Hey there, brother! *THE BOOGIE MAN'S COMING FOR YOU, BOY! *Muahahahaha... *Come on, brother! *Oh sh*t, brother! *You f*ck. *Sorry, kiddo. I hit those! *Arriba! *Oh my god I just killed Daequan! Mom... Mom, I killed Daequan! *I mean, I guess... *Die, boy... DIE! *No, you're sus. *YEEHAW! *Slidin' into yo' DM's like; what up, girl!? *Does he hit those? *What the hell am I watching? *I'm a bot! *Hey there, partner. *Sorry, partner, but you're doo-doo! *Thot-hooligan *This game' dookie! *My man has NA-education. *My man has NA-edumacation! Gallery DaequanGallery1.png|Daequan's 'face' meme, used in thumbnails and is an emoji on his Twitch Chat and Discord. DaequanGallery2.jpg|Daequan's former Twitter Icon, wearing Dakotaz merch. DaequanGallery3.png|Daequan's 'hairline' meme after his 1 million subscriber hair reveal. DaequanGallery4.png DaequanGallery5.jpg DaequanGallery6.png DaequanGallery7.png|Daequan becoming partnered with 'GFuel Energy'. DaequanGallery8.png DaequanGallery9.jpg DaequanGallery10.jpg '''This page was created on April 16, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37.' Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers